Feedback from 16/11/14 Survey
Scale of Enjoyment 1-7 Most Important and Least Important. First most Important : '''Adventure (x6), Fighting (x2), Crew, Romance, Simplicity, Grammar, Flowing Roleplay, Clear plots and Settings, Action, Family spirit, Character Development '''Second most Important: '''Adventure (x4), Quests (x3) Romance (x3) Suspence, Booze, Relationships (Romantic and Non-Romantic), Party events, Good contrast of RPC's, Posting orders '''Third most Important: '''Quests (x2) Character relationships (x2) Captain, Comedy, Knowing how to post (Properly written few lines is greater than poorply written paragraphs), Pirates, Romance, Proper flow , Adventure, Fun (sex, parties orgies), Strict adminship present at all times, Plot, Personalites. '''Least Important: '''sex (x6), Parties (x4) Romance (x3) Ranks, Quests, Drama , Fighting. '''Second Least Important: '''Sex (x6), Romance (x2), Non Drinkers, Downtime, Harmony, Power Struggling, Drama, Whores, 'Randomness' , Party. Expectations To Knowing *A freash, Stempunk RP with twists > No change *Pirates and Shit > No change *Pirates, Steampunk, Adventure > Nochange *Sheer Awesomeness > Nochange *Crazy adventures on a ship > Crazy Adventurers on a ship with sidequests, actual track of when and where the ship is, detailsed story and great charas. *Pirates, booze, friendlyness > Quests, Fun, Enjoyment. '''Kura and Abel. *Pirates and adventure > Adventure and relationships developed between characters. *Little detail into a storyline > Adventure, exploring, irl dreams *Sex and Drams > Sex, some drama, adventures and quests. *No answer > A longing for Oasis or Utopia *Pirates, Relationships, Supernatual > Character relationships looking for keys to paradice *Pirates > Relationships of pirates and the people they meet *Pirates, Quests and Adventure > More about the Characters and the Development *'Fun storyline, pirates > Pirates obsessed in love and Romance' *'Pirates > A very disconnected group.' *'Pirates on a adventure having fun > Sitting around and having sex' *'Pirates > People sailing' Issues in the RP Timezones - '''Somehow plot a calender to figure out what times benifit most in storyline. Plan out what times are most reasonable and keep them mainly to possible weekends. Keep to the FB group in order to keep updated on events and put in your time and date input after a advance post of upcoming events. '''To much OOC / Chat within the room - '''Upon entering promote the OOC chat via the Wikia. Also mention that a OOC room is up on IMVU (I myself will not be in this room), Give out warnings and should ooc continue in the main RP room, Boot or strip of Mod. When new players come in, VIPs should Whisper to them, Or they should be taken to a second room, to keep ooc minimum '''People not reading the Guide - '''Enforce a way of notifying the players that the guide has been read properly. Promote it when appropriate. '''3 main characters who are most important, storyline focus's around them. - '''It is down to you as a player to add your characters into storylines. Each person is offered development and side stories should requested. If you want respect in play, make your character fit the spot right, Angry and rebellious, or shy and Child characters will not earn a ranking. You make the characters happen for yourself. The 3 charcters mentioned I am guessing are Kura and Abel (can't think of a third) But this is because they are long standing players and the characters go out of theyre way to engage in others. '''Scary to join as everyone has relationships and is paired of. - '''There is currently 3 official ship couples. There is many males and Females whom are not "Paired off". To avoid people thinking this Romance and such should only be mentioned if brought up. It souldn't be advertised around new players. If a person is to have romantic scenes with another, keep it in a seperate chat. IF you see a person acting too much on romance, Whisper or send them a friendly message as a warning. Refer to Septimo Relationships Page to see whom is with whom. '''Grammar issues. - '''Check over your posts if able, possibly use a spell check before posting (Eg, typing into word) This will not be strictly enforsed. '''Staring up RP or keeping it flowing. - '''Everyone should attempt to start rolepay. No matter the detail of the opening post. If one person finds themself commonly starting up RP when others in the room are able too, send them a friendly message reminding them to have equal imput. '''Players not posting directly to other rolplayers in Character - '''And If a player does not post directly to a character, do not bend over backwards just to please them. Send them a friendly message reminding them to make the effort with the other characters in the room. state your characters where abouts when a new person enters, wether this in in action, or in brackets, to make sure all get involved. Should a newer person post away from the group, try to multiplay or such with them untill they are engaged in other players. (when you can then go back to less charas) and leave them a friendly note not to post away from the group again. '''People Feeling Ignored - '''Its up to you to get involved, But if you are posting directly to people and still getting no response try whispering or pulling them into a chat to talk to them about it, Or write down a name down and discuss it with the room owner when availible. '''Difficult it interact with people if they pair off into group and only interact with select players. - '''RP with newer players over older if possible to get everyone engaged? Many multiplay so like mentioned before, if possible RP as a second character untill you can limit back to 1 or such. If anyone is seen not doing this when unable too. Then they should be left a friendly message asking if they can play with the un interacted players. '''OR '''Un interacted players should be invited into the already roleplaying group in a ooc friendly message. '''People leaving/crashing/falling asleep mid RP - '''Falling asleep and leaving the room without either telling others about it or posting a valid entrance is giving your chara up as NPC for others to use untill you come back. Be sure to state what should happen to your OC before you leave to prevent this. '''WHAT DO YOU CALL A SCARY BEE? A BOO-BEE Improvements To RP More Quests / 'Suspence / Action - '''Refer and update Septimo Sidequests and The Mission of Septimo To have your imput on the quests and Action. Do not compleatly rely on the creator to do this for you. Also it is acceptable at anytime to have a attack, or drama brought into the RP. Just make sure it is within reason, and other Roleplayers in the room at the time are comfortable with this. '''Booze - '''It is Plankes and Lauras duty to offer out the booxe :3 '''Multiple rooms -' There is many Morpheus rooms. (Look at the main wikia page) Or under 'KuraEverettOutcast' On IMVU chatrooms to see what ones are roleplayable. Accepting of new Ideas ''' - The group always welcomes new ideas, Infact we encorage them. Makesure you talk to the room creator about your Ideas, we always have a forum on the wikia that welcomes your suggestions for a better roleplay. http://septimo.wikia.com/wiki/Board:Suggestions '''Posting order - '''I will not put a posting order in place unless the people are in combat/sparing. This is a free play room. '''Clarify whom is playing whom and the accounts they own - '''Has re-added the Character List Can this pleace be filled out. '''Cut OOC - '''Mentioned above '''Focus on new players' - '''Mentioned above '''Ignoring players' - '''Mentioned above '''Grammar and Spelling' - '''Mentioned above '''Not pre-pairing characters (in relationships or normal RP) - '''This isn't rocket science guys, unless its given two characters history with eactother, do not do it! Also as mentioned above. '''No parking - '''If it is absolutely nessersary for you to par '''Create a Group for discussions.'- Again we have the Forum for disscussion, However should issues arise, more meetings shall be called up on the IMVU client involving all the availiable roleplayers of the room. Improvements to Rules Set amount of pairings between romance in roleplayers. - '''Should not be issued as people do not need to be babyed on theyre romantic chooises. And other rules about romance will be set in place. '''Stricter rules on romance - '''As mentioned above in the Issues section shall be enforced. '''ALL SHOULD DRINK (Yes Planke, Yes they should) Improvements to Wikia 'Add what known countries are in the Reigons - '''Breif paragraphs will be added to http://septimo.wikia.com/wiki/Morpheus#Regions in time. '''Detail infomation about the Gods -' The Gods of Morpheus If people can help me with this page. Add some background and such to gods (Let Me know what ones your doing) then please do. They are open for all input. A paragraph of what they are and how they came to be is fine. 'Character list - 'Character List has once again been added. Please update this and makesure you are on the list. '''Grammar issues - '''ANJ IS SHIT AT SPELLING!!! BE NICE TO THE ANJ AND CORRECT HER MISTAKES IF YOU SEER THEM D: '''More indepth on History, Lore, Rules so there is more guidelines to follow. - '''More to be discussed '''Make it easier to Navigate. - '''Its pretty damm easy to Navigate OWO If any ideas come up, Please say. '''More updated pages. - '''Slowly but surely.... '''More pressure on people to update there character profiles. - '''I do not even need to talk about this one, It explains itself. Profiles helps not only me, But you aswell. Acknoledgements (CANT SPELL) Category:Feedback